The Origin of Ninjor
by Ninjor
Summary: A rewrite of a story that sucked. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

****

The Origin of Ninjor

By: Sonny Iverson(Ninjor)

Disclaimer: I do not own Masters of the Universe, nor the existing character in the toy line known as Ninjor.

****

Author's Note: Ok, when I first wrote this, it sucked. Yes, I finally admit it. So this is a version I have been playing over in my head, let me know what yall think of it now. Yes, I still plan on using my name for the main character's, but this will have nothing to do with any of the stuff in the original story.

Chapter 1: Returning Home.

The haze in the sky was light, the sun was slowly making it's way up, and birds were chirping. You couldn't ask for a better sight to see on your last day in Japan. He stood there watching the sun rise over the mountain ranges. 'Good thing my plane leaves at 11 o'clock for the states.' he thought as he sat down to meditate. Sonny Iverson had spent the last 4 years in Japan studying the art of the samurai and skills of the ninjas. A combination of two was hardly ever heard of, but he wanted to learn.

He was lucky to find a teacher who would do what others said they would not, train an American in their ways. After about an hour of meditation, he walked back into the house of his Sensei to eat breakfast. The smell of bacon and pancakes caught his nose. 'Wow! For once no fish for breakfast.' he thought in shock. "Sensei, that smells delicious." he said walking into the kitchen. "Thank you Sonny-san. I figured a good meal for your last day would be a good idea." Soto-Kai, master sword maker and one of Japan's best shadow warriors, said as he turned to bow to Sonny. He bowed back and sat at the table. Reaching for the milk pitcher to pour some for him and his master when a young woman came into the kitchen.

"Gu-tenmorugen Sonny-san." said Soto-Kai's daughter Jenna. "Morin' Jenna. How's your day going so far." he said with a smile. "So far so good. Gonna suck when you leave though. I have enjoyed spending time with you these past 4 years." she said with a slight smile. She was a very beautiful woman. 23 years old, long silky black hair, blue eyes that you could get lost in, and a smile that could light up anyone's world. "I will miss spending time with you too. But I won't miss your right hook, that I promise sha." he said using his south Louisiana accent. This earned him a small giggle with a mild glare. "Nor your spinning back kick." she said smirking. He smirked back as he handed her a glass of milk. Soto-Kai handed them their food and sat to eat with them. "What time is your flight?" asked Soto-Kai as he pour syrup on his pancakes. "11 o'clock. I'm flying out of Tokyo." said Sonny before taking a bite of his food. "Good. I have to put the finishing touches on your going away present." said Soto calmly. This made Sonny raised an eye-brow, but he said nothing about it. They ate in silence and then he helped Jenna with the dishes. She looked at him as he dried the plates and picked them up as she handed them to him, and she could tell something was different. His blue eyes shown with a longing and a sadness she hadn't seen since he first came to their house. "Home sick?" she asked concern. "Something like that. For the last 4 years, this has been my home. I'm just sad about leaving today." he said as he picked up the last dish and wiped down the counter. All of a sudden, Jenna grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Shocked at the action he just starred at her when they broke the kiss. She smiled and gently ran her hand down his toned arm. "Sorry. I've been wanting to do that for a while. Guess now was better than never." she said looking in to his eyes. "It's ok. You just caught me off guard I guess." he said as he leaned in to kiss her again. He broke away and went to go pack the rest of his stuff. 'That was weird.' he thought as he started packing the bag he had brung with him.

Soto-Kai was working on the sword he was making for Sonny, starring at the sheathe carefully. 'If what I have felt about this young man is true, then the Sorceress should know that this is my work.' he thought. The man was not from earth, but from a planet known as Eternia. He was the original maker of the Swords of Grayskull, and for his service, was blessed by the elders of Eternia with a life span of 10,000 years. Now in his 9,999th year of life, he sensed that it was time to call on his successor. As he sharpen the now finish sword, he engraved the same mark he had made on the sheathe onto the hand guard of the sword itself. It was the mark of Grayskull. "It is done." he said silently to no one. "Now, after 9,999 years of looking, I can rest my mind. The third sword shall know it's owner, and merge with this sword." he said as he sheathed the sword and walked to Sonny's room. He knocked softly on the door. "Come in." he heard as he opened it. Sonny was packing his bags and was just about finish. "I have finish your sword." Soto-Kai said handing the sword to Sonny. A shocked expression was on his face as he took the sword and studied it. The sheathe was blue, and the handle was an ivory dragon's head with blue pen-stripes that outlined the details of the dragon. "Sensei, this is beautiful." he said as he drew it from the sheathe. The blade carefully sharpen and had a shine like none he had ever seen. "It took me all month to make it. I hope that when you look at it and practice with it, you will remember your time here with us." said Soto-Kai as he turned to walk out the room. "I will, and thank you sensei." Sonny said bowing to the man. He gave a nod back and walked out the room.

At the air port, Sonny was checking in his bags and made sure that the plane security knew that the sword was a gift from his sensei and that he was bringing aboard with him. He did not want it to get lost in baggage or anything like that. He said his good-byes to his sensei and his daughter. Jenna then turned to her father and kissed him. "Ready?" she asked picking up her bag from the car. Shocked and confused, Sonny's jaw fell to the floor. "What? Huh? What are you doing Jenna?" he said when he could finally move his mouth. "Jenna has asked for my permission to leave with you to live in the states. I see no problem with it, I trust you and know you will take care of her." said Soto-Kai smiling. Sonny just looked at Jenna and wasn't quite over the shock of her coming back with him to Louisiana. "Ok. Well, let's get going. Sayonara sensei." said Sonny as he bowed and walked towards the terminal. "You've got some explaining to do." he told Jenna as they walked on the plane.

Well, there's Chapter 1. Let me know if I should continue with this version of "The Origin of Ninjor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home At Last

The plane ride was long, with two or three layovers. They lost track after the first one. Sonny looked to Jenna as they landed in New Orleans. "You still haven't explained why you came with me." he said as he grabbed their bags. "Cause I want to try living in the states. Plus, I wanted to stay close to you. You may not believe it, Sonny, but I care about you." she said as he handed her one of her bag and grabbed the rest of their luggage. "I believe that you care about me, but you could have gave me a warning before we got to the airport. How long had you been planning this?" he asked as they walked to car rental agency. "About 2 months. Ordered the plane tickets same day you did." Jenna said as she set her bags down in front of the desk. 'That explains our seating arrangements.' he thought as he walked up to a clerk. "Can I help you sir?" asked the clerk. "I need a car just for today." said Sonny as he looked in his wallet for some money and his drivers license. "Ok, and how far will you be traveling?" asked the clerk. "Franklin." said Sonny as he handed the man his license. "Very well. One moment please." said the man as he left. "So," said Sonny looking back at Jenna. "What do you want to do after you meet my parents? Go meet my friends? Or go out on the town?" Jenna looked away from his eyes for a minute, then looked dead in them. "Go meet your friends, then go out on the town." she said smiling. "Ok sir, here's your keys. The drop off place will be in Morgan City at Enterprise." said the clerk as he walked back up after checking everything out. "Thank you sir. This is for you." said Sonny as he handed the man 20. "Thank you sir."

On Eternia, Skeletor was casting a spell to find the maker of the swords. Though his efforts were failing, he had manage to locate Sonny and Jenna on earth. "Beast Man!" he yelled over the com system. "You wanted me Skeletor?" said Beast Man as he walked into the throne room in Snake Mountain. "I believe I have found the offspring of Soto-Kai, maker of the swords of Grayskull. Take Trap Jaw and Merman with you to the planet they're inhabiting and bring both of them back. Here. . ." said Skeletor as he pointed his finger towards the hallway and opened a portal. ". . .this portal will take you to the planet, it will be your job to track them down. Understand?" he asked with a sinister hiss. "Yes Skeletor. Let's go." he said to Merman and Trap Jaw as they walked through the portal. "Finally, I will have my sword of evil completed, and He-Man won't be able to stop me. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, shook of Snake Mountain with it.

Back on earth, Sonny and Jenna had just pulled up to his parents house in Franklin. "This is going to be interesting. I haven't been here since I was 19. No telling who's here to greet me back." said Sonny as he opened the back door to the house. "Hello?" he asked walked through the hallway of his parents house. His mom was sitting in her recliner napping when she heard him say hello. As he walked in the kitchen she got up and hugged him. "Hey Bud!" she said using her nickname for him. "When did you get back?" she asked and then notice Jenna. "Oh, hello. I'm Mrs. Linda, Sonny's mother." she introduced herself. "Jenna Yuy. How are you doing?" she said bowing to Mrs. Linda. "Fine. Yuy? Isn't that Japanese?" she asked a little puzzled. "Yes Ma'm. I was wanting to come back with Sonny and live here in the U.S." said Jenna with a warm smile. "Yeah, and didn't even tell me she was coming back to give everyone fair warning." said Sonny speaking in his own defense. "Well, welcome back Bud. I take it yall aren't staying long, huh?" asked his mother as they sat down in the living room. "Actually, we need a place to stay for a few days until I can get us an apartment. I was going to ask if we could stay here." asked Sonny he sat on the couch next to Jenna. "That's fine, but you know the rules. You're stuck on the couch and she can have your old room." said his mother strictly. "Agreed, it'll only be for a few days. Let me go start unloading our stuff." he said with a smile and he ran out the house. As he was getting his stuff, he saw a car going down the road slow down and stop. "Sonny Iverson?" asked the driver. Sonny bent down to look and saw a face he hadn't seen since he left.

Short, I know. Can't think up a name for a new character. Any suggestions? Leave a review with some options.


	3. Chapter 3

A. N. Ok, finally thought of a new character. Let's throw some drama in here and see how it works out. R & R. I do not own the song "Apologize" by One Republic. However, I'm hoping I can get some recording software for my computer soon and add a link to it to this story.

Chapter 3: The Old Heartache and The New Bandage

"What the hell are you doing in town?" was the first thing out of his mouth. "Geez, nice to see you too. I just moved back here 'bout two years ago." replied Rene Black, Sonny's ex-girlfriend from before he left. "I was actually hoping I'd see you today. You doing anything tonight?" she asked batting her eyes. "Well, me and Jenna might be looking for something to do later on after we get settled in." he said pointing back at the car. "Who?" she asked giving him a look. "Jenna, she came back with me from Japan." he said as he started walking back to the car. She then pulled in the driveway and got out of her car. She had short blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, very fair skin complexion, stood about 5'7 and a very fit body. "Wait up! You're dating a girl you brought back with you from Japan?" she asked running up to him. "Yea. Why?" he asked grabbing a bag from the trunk of the car. "So you have moved on then." she said as she looked down. Sonny picked up another bag from the trunk. "I wasn't the one who broke it off for someone else." he said coldly. This got her attention and she saw the look in his eyes. "You still resent me for that, don't you? I don't blame you, but I've had a lot to think about in 4 years. You're the one I was meant to be with and. . ." "Just stop! I'm not letting you play the same shit you played 5 times before with me again. I told you that you'd regret ever playing games with me, and here's why." he said as he grab the last bag, closed the trunk, and walked off without even saying good-bye. She just stood there shocked. To think that something that cold could of come out of his mouth. She turned and left, forever.

As he had finished picking up Jenna's bags in the room she was sleeping in, his eyes caught a glimpse of something in the corner. His old guitar. "You've got to be kidding me?" he said to no one in particular. He picked it up and checked the tuning, then began to play. Memories flooded his brain as he played. 'Just like riding a bike." he thought and slowly stopped playing. "Don't stop." he heard and looked to see Jenna staying in the door way. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked curiously, starting to pick out a few chords. "I was about to ask you 'What?' before you picked it up. she chuckled. He smiled softly. "Any request?" "How about 'Apologize.'" she said smiling. His face stiffen a little at that songs name. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the change instantly. "Just ironic you would say that song's name. I just ran into my ex-girlfriend outside." he said as he began to pick out the chords to it. "Well what happened?" she asked. "Long story short, she left me for another guy in our class and she wanted to do something tonight and I told her off." he said as he started playing the song. He looked at her and smirk as he started singing.

"I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearing what you say,

But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait.  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say. . .

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
Take a shot for you.  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothing new.  
I loved you with the a fire red,  
Now it's turning blue, and you say.  
"Sorry" like the angel,  
Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid. . .

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late."

He kept the rhythm smooth as he strummed the chords. He felt rejuvenated as he played. His heart actually seemed to be laughing.

"That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late. 

I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground."

She looked at him smiling. 'Now there's my bud.' His mother had been standing in the door listening. He looked up and saw her standing there. "Sorry. Woke you up again?" he asked picking up his guitar. "Nope. Just listening to you play." He smiled and got up. "Well, I'm going take a nap." He walked over and kissed Jenna on the cheek and then did the same to his mom. "All I'm going to tell you is this Jenna, and I'm not trying to be mean. But you break his heart like that last little hussy did, you got me to deal with." said his mother. "You over heard the conversation?" she asked looking at Mrs. Linda. "Better than that. I heard what he told her." "Don't worry Mrs. Linda, I won't ever hurt your son. Emotionally that is." she said with a smirk. "Yeah, I heard about your right hook in a letter from Sonny." she said walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

A. N. Not to sound rude, but is anyone reading this? I would appreciate some input. Please review yall.

Chapter 4: Strange Planet, Strange Dream.

On the other side of the small city, a strange object appeared in a dark ally. Three strange beings stepped out and looked around at their surroundings. As the object vanished, the middle of the three said something that sound like it would as if being spoken underwater. "Ok Beast-Man. How are we supposed to find this person?" "Yeah. What's the plan?" Said the other with a scratchy loud voice. The one named Beast-Man poked his head around the corner of the building, and responded. "We use this and these disguises." He said as he pointed a remote at them. It shot a beam the transformed the three into normal looking people. The one that had a metal arm and jaw looked in aw and his arm bent at the elbow and he could move all five fingers. "I got to tell Cyclops to make me a personal one." His voice now a normal volume and tone. "Speak for yourself." Said the once fish like creature. Beast-Man turned to them and held up the same remote. "He's not too far away. Best to strike at night, he won't expect it." He said slyly. "In the mean time, we'll try to gather as much information on him as we can. Scan the territory and meet back here in one hour." They walked out the ally and took off into the city, unknown to whoever they were after and the rest of the world.

Meanwhile, back at Sonny's house. He was laying in his father's recliner sleeping, dreaming a strange dream. A skull face figure was laughing at him and Jenna was being raped by three strange beings. Suddenly, the skull faced one said, "Now, complete what your master started!" and thrust a double bladed sword in his face. He jumped up, gasping for air. 'What the hell?' he asked himself mentally. "You ok?" he heard as he looked behind him. Jenna was walking over to him smiling. He smiled back. "Just a bad dream. What you want to do tonight?" he asked as she plopped down in his lap. "Well, what kind of fun stuff does America have?" she asked gently kissing his lips. "Could go to Lafayette and go clubbing." he said with a smirk. "That sounds fun. What should I wear?" she asked smirking. "Something nice. We'll leave about 6." he said with a small smile and then he kissed her passionately. "Get a room." said a voice from the hall way followed by the door slamming. "That sounds like a good idea for the night." Whispered Jenna in his ear. Sonny smirked and then turned to greet his sister and her kids.

At a bar not to far from where they had walked through the portal to Earth, Beast-Man entered and looked around. 'This looks like a good place to start.' he thought as he sat at the bar. Then barmaid walked up to him and smiled. "What'll it be good looking?" she asked with a smile. Beast-Man reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a small bag. "Whatever this will get me." he said as he plopped the bag in her hand. She opened the bag and laughed. "What is this? Some kind of joke?" she asked as she pulled out a coin and looked at it. "It's gold. What's so funny about that?" he said with a strange look. As the barmaid studied the coin, Beast-Man looked down at the tractor. 'He's still in the same spot. Good.' "You sure you didn't get this out of a gumball machine?" She asked walking to the cooler. 'Gumball machine?' he thought. "No." was his response as she handed him a beer. He took a sip and looked at the bottle as he swallowed it. 'Ale that's cold? This is a strange world.' he thought as he took another swig. The door opened and in walked Rene Black. "Vodka and Sprite Des. Make that a double." she said as she sat down at the bar. Beast-Man took notice of her and took another swig of his beer. His ears pinned to their conversation. "A double? What happened this time Rene?" asked the one named. Des. "Sonny's back in town from Japan." said the one named Rene. "Japan? Didn't he go study with some great master sword maker." asked Des as she brought Rene her drink. 'Master sword maker? Could this be the guy?' thought Beast-Man as he continued to listen. "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, I passed by his house on my way home from work. . ." "Ok Rene, wait a minute. Why did you go pass by his house today anyway?" asked Des cutting her off. Rene sighed and took a sip of her drink. "Would you believe me if I said that I still wanted to be with him?" "And he told you off. But that still doesn't answer my question." As Rene lit a cigarette, she began to speak again. "Something told me the go pass by there. But worse than telling me off, he brought someone back with him." This made Des's face drop. "Are you serious?" Rene nodded her head and took another sip of her drink. "What was that guy's name he went live with?" asked Des. "Soto-Kai I think." said Rene. Beast-Man finished his beer and left the barmaid another gold coin. "Thank you sweetheart. Come again." said Des as he walked out the door. "Trap-Jaw, I know his name. You and Merman meet me by the river side." Said Beast-Man in to his com link.

A. N.: Ok guys. That's it for chapter 4. Review please. Chapter 5 coming as soon as I get some, I promise.


End file.
